TUDP
by DaniPhantomFan
Summary: I don't know why I wrote this or what I was thinking when I wrote this but, here you go...


I landed in the room with a soft thud. I looked around, and then climbed on the bed. Looking to my right, I saw a comic book sitting on a nightstand, so I picked it up and began to read. About ten minutes later, a boy appeared near the window, out of nowhere.

I quickly raised the comic book to hide my face, right as he turned and noticed me. I waited until he had walked up. He was on his cell phone, talking to someone. By the sound of their voice I could tell it was a girl. He said, "Can I help you?"

Before I could answer, the girl's voice said, "Yes," and he responded with, "No, not you!" I took this opportunity to lower the book and say, "Not so loud. I'm Danielle, your third cousin once removed? I ran away from home. Hey, you got any food?" I leaned forward eagerly.

He stared at me for a second before talking into his phone, "I gotta go." Then he put it down and left. As soon as he was gone, I jumped off the bed and walked around the room. It was pretty empty, for a fourteen year old boy's room.

The only interesting thing on the walls was the NASA posters. I looked at them until I heard his footsteps on the stairs. I raced back to the bed and lay down across the pillows as he came in with a tray full of food. I smiled slightly.

An hour later, I threw the last can of food across the bed. I pretended to be surprised when I looked at his NASA posters again. I said, "You want to be an astronaut? Did you know that they only choose one hundred people every two years to be in the space program?"

Then I turned and picked up a CD case on the nightstand. I commented on how much I liked the band's music. I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying, I just nodded. He took my hand and dragged me out in the hallway.

"Look, maybe you are my cousin, but we need to call your parents." I jerked my hand away and yelled, "No!" before running back into his room and jumping out the window, intangible. I sank right into the ground and waited.

A moment later I heard, or rather, felt a crash. I poked my head up aboveground and saw the boy getting thrown into a car. The creature he was fighting-I recognized-one of my training partners from the lab. I pulled myself out of the ground.

The boy took a deep breath but my partner grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air. I recalled Dad saying that the boy must be taken alive, so I yelled, "Hey, leave him alone!" My partner and the boy both looked at me in confusion.

"Get out of here," the boy said, struggling, but I refused. "Forget it. I know who you are and I came a long way to find you, and I'm not leaving now!" Then I transformed into my ghost half. It was obviously a shock to the boy, as he gasped and stared at me.

But I didn't care. I blasted my partner behind the car, allowing the boy to get free. He looked at me and started to say something, but then my partner jumped up and blasted us both backward. I turned to the boy and said, "You wanna ask questions, or you wanna kick some butt?"

In silent agreement, we lit our hands with ecto energy and blasted my partner. He dissolved into puddles of goop. Just then, the boy gasped again, and I saw a blue mist exit his mouth. We both turned right as the boy disappeared.

I heard a groan from behind me and turned to look. The boy was on the ground, but was beginning to get up. Then I looked in front of me. It was about dark, so I couldn't see that well. But I heard a voice laugh in the darkness.

"Well, well, well," the voice said, chuckling lightly, "if it isn't the great Phantom himself." That's when I blacked out. When I came to, I was in a cell of some sorts. My wrists and ankles had been chained to the wall and floor.

A pair of feet approached my cell. They were black. The only person I knew who had black feet was Dad. I called out, "Dad, is that you?" The person got down on his knees to look at me, and I gasped. It wasn't Dad. This man's face was scarred, and had droopy black hair in his face.

He wore some sort of uniform, black stripes with red and purple. In his hand he had a very funny looking key-pure silver, I could tell. He turned his head and muttered, "Danielle's your name, correct?" I froze, but nodded slowly.

The man chuckled and got back to his feet. "Don't worry, you'll see that Phantom brat soon enough." I made no attempt to speak, and he left. Sometime later, he returned with a bit of food-an apple, a bag of carrots and a sealed jar of milk.

"The milk's warm, just so you know. Not that you would care. You're dead, and you don't have to eat." I sighed. I said quietly, "I'm half-ghost, sir," and he stopped laughing. "What did you say?" the man asked. I gulped. "I'm half-ghost," I repeated.

The man got down on his knees to look at me. Then he took out a remote and pressed a button, unlocking the shackles that held me down. "You're free to go," he said. I stared at him, hard. "Why would you be letting me go?" I asked.

He waved a hand. "Don't question, just go out." I crawled out of the cell and stood up, facing him. "What about Phantom?" I asked. He looked away. "He's just fine," he muttered. I turned to leave, but he grabbed my hand. "One last thing-don't trust Phantom."

Of course, Dad was unhappy when I reported back to him. "You lost him to that man?!" he bellowed, pacing back and forth across the living room. I looked down, nervous. "It wasn't my fault, Dad. I didn't know," but he cut me off.

"Never talk back to me in this house!" Dad yelled, throwing up his arms. "And you are not my daughter. You're not even related to me. You're a dumb clone, because you can't do anything right! You're clumsy, slow to follow directions…and you can't even spell yet!"

I raised my chin defiantly. "I asked you to teach me to spell, remember?" I said, but he glared at me. "Not an excuse! You're still as dumb as a rock!" Tears sprang to my eyes, and I ran out of the room. Twilight found me sitting on the roof of my house.

Looking up at the stars, I whispered to myself, "Please, whoever is out there, make Dad not be so angry at me. He doesn't mean to call me a dumb clone-he was just angry, that's all." I put my head down in my knees and fell asleep.

A loud clanging noise woke me the next day. I snapped my eyes open. Standing over me was Phantom, but something about him seemed off, a little bit. He just stood there with arms crossed, glaring down at me. I gulped. "What do you want?" I asked.

He just stood there. I sighed and waited for something to happen. After several minutes I got up and walked around the rooftop, while Phantom turned to look at me. I looked back at him when I was peeking over the edge of the roof.

I said, "What do you want, Phantom?" This time he blinked, dropped his arms and said, "What?" I stared at him, a little confused. Phantom said, "I was just…wait, how in the world did I get here? I remember being knocked down…and then…things just got really fuzzy after that."

I shook my head. "You were knocked out, and I was knocked out, and then I woke up in a cell and this man was there, I don't know who he was. Then he let me out after I told him that I was half-ghost." Phantom sat against the ledge.

"Oh…" he said, pressing a hand to his forehead. I walked over to him and gave him a small hug. He glanced up at me. "It is okay, Phantom," I said. He looked down. "It's Danny Phantom, actually," he said. I stepped back.

"I never knew that before," I whispered, looking up at the blue sky. I don't know how much time passed before Dad opened the rooftop door. He immediately yelled, "Danielle, what in the world…are you doing?!" I shrunk down behind Danny.

"Nothing, Dad," I said. Danny looked between me and Dad, as if realizing something. "Wait a second," Danny said, "that fruit loop is your _father_?" I nodded, and he bolted up. His eyes looked wild, and I backed away from him quickly.

Dad faced Danny with a hint of a smirk. Danny said, "How did you get a daughter? The only way you could have done that…" he looked back at me and then started gagging. I laughed at the sight of it. "Oh, that is too gross, Vlad," Danny said.

I watched them argue back and forth for several minutes. I then turned my attention to the sky, again. I stared at it with a dreamy expression until I was knocked off the roof. I was in my human form, and I was too busy panicking to think about transforming.

Suddenly something green shot out from above me and grabbed me right as I was about to hit the ground. It jerked me back up and I know I screamed and closed my eyes. I was expecting to hit the ground, but instead I landed in someone's arms.

"Good job, Danny," said Dad's voice. I opened my eyes and fell out of Dad's arms. I looked at Danny, who was running toward me. He was glaring at me again, and that's when I realized what was off about him. _His eyes were red._

I transformed into my ghost half and flew up into the air as Danny raced past the spot where I was just standing. He slid to a stop and glared up at me, eyes full of hatred. I glanced over at Dad, and that's when Danny lunged at me.

He took me down immediately. We crashed into the roof and I punched him and kicked at him, but he only pushed me down harder. I groaned and used my feet to give his legs a boost. I pushed his legs higher until he was forced to let go of me.

I jumped up and yelled, "What is wrong with you? I thought you were on my side!" He said, "Too bad, Danielle. You should've taken that man's advice-don't trust me." Then he lunged at me again. I know we fought for a long minute, but it seemed like eternity.

Finally I grabbed him by the arm and swung him around. Then I released him, and he flew over the ledge, disappearing. My eyes widened and I ran over, desperately hoping that he had survived. Danny shot straight up so fast he was like a blur.

I looked up, and he slowly landed on the edge of the roof, holding his head in his hands. "What happened?" he asked, head still down. I didn't know what to say, especially when he grabbed me and pinned me to the ground. "What happened?" he yelled, eyes quickly flashing red before changing back to green.

I just lay there, shaking, eyes wide. He leaned back against the ledge and sighed. "I don't know what came over me," he muttered. His eyes met mine. "Sorry for attacking you, Danielle," he said. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

With my eyes closed, I could hear Danny getting up. I counted to ten before I tried opening my eyes. Danny stood over me, hand offered. I quickly took it and he pulled me up. Danny glanced over his shoulder, but I was too scared to say anything.

Suddenly the strangest feeling came over me. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to fight it, but I could feel it everywhere. My eyes opened, and when they met Danny's, I knew what had happened. Someone was controlling Danny, and now he was trying to control me.

His eyes were red, and so were mine. I was still able to move, but it felt very limited. Danny walked over, next to me and stared at the sky. I looked up at him. I knew what I wanted to say, but when I tried to say it, my mouth wouldn't work.

"What…h-h-happened to you…h-happened to me t-t-too…" I whispered, but I don't think he heard. Then I collapsed, and blacked out again. When I came to, I was still on the roof, but the feeling was gone, and so was Danny.

I heard clapping to the left of me, and I glanced over. The black-footed, scarred face man was standing across from me, clapping. He had a vague smile on his face. "So, you've figured it out, Danielle." I stared at him, forcing myself not to panic.

"Yeah, I have, and now I want the full truth, not half of it." He bowed his head. "Very well," he said. "I am the son of Freakshow." I tilted my head. "Who, now?" I asked. He cleared his throat, and continued. "Freakshow was an old enemy of the boy you were cloned from."

"Old…but…then wouldn't Danny have aged?" He shook his head. "You were frozen." I narrowed my eyebrows. "Frozen?" "Yes, in time. You were frozen in time for sixty years, until two months ago." I took a deep breath.

"So…you're saying I'm not from this time? Then…what about Dad? Shouldn't he be dead?" The man laughed. "He is half-ghost too, Danielle. So his ghost half simply roams around, even though his human half is gone."

I raised a hand. "Let me get this straight. I was frozen in time…with you and Danny, for sixty years, and I was only awakened two months ago. Dad is dead, but his ghost half is roaming around right now. Then…what about that girl Danny was talking to? Shouldn't she be dead?"

"That was only a memory from your past, Danielle. You were remembering what had happened just seconds before you got frozen in time. You were frozen even before you ran away from Phantom and jumped out the window."


End file.
